Refrigerated drawers can be found in residential and commercial applications both as stand alone or built in refrigerated units, for example. Drawers are commonly used in conjunction with a larger refrigerated compartment. For example, a freezer compartment in a refrigerator may actually be a slidable drawer. Dividers are sometimes provided within refrigerated drawers to separate food items within the drawer. However, known systems have limited flexibility in arranging the space within a refrigerated drawer.